


Role Model

by katydid



Series: Five Detectives and Five Criminals that Never Met Sherlock Holmes [4]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Sherlock is contagious, World’s most unlikely crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock Holmes is confronted with further evidence that he does not play well with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

"My case. Has been solved. By another. Twelve year old."

"Yes, deal with it, Sherlock," John said unsympathetically. "You were the one who delayed our trip here so you could finish some ridiculous experiment with a dead ant."

Encyclopedia Brown said, "I'm glad I could be of a help, Mr. Holmes. I'm a big fan! Power of observation, right? Anyone can do it!"

Sherlock glared. "I did not come all the way out here for nothing. I am going to walk around this ridiculously provincial yankee town until I find another crime. Then I am going to solve it. In five minutes."

"Can I come too?" the boy detective asked hopefully.

XXX

One month later:

John said, "We've received a post card from Idaville."

"Really?" Sherlock said, not looking up from his breakfast.

"It's from Police Chief Brown. Dear Mr. Holmes: I am pleased to inform you that since your visit our crime rate has dropped to zero for 29 days in a row. We also do appreciate being able to close every unsolved crime in the last fifty years. My son was also greatly influenced by your example and has taken to breaking into buildings, hacking into the bank accounts of organized crime, and leaving dead things in our refrigerator. Please never come back again."

Sherlock said, "Actually, on closer acquaintance that boy wasn't so bad. Very fast learner."

John looked at his cell phone. "Oh, look, Mycroft texted wanting to know why your visa to the United States has been revoked."


End file.
